Mass Effect: Creed Holiday Specials
by Sutori-Artifex
Summary: Did a little one-shot for Halloween that turned into a full-length chapter. Then I did a Christmas bit but took it down due to chronological errors. Over here I'm deciding to separate the Specials from the rest of the story.


**(A/N: So basically, The Normandy Crew gets invited to a Halloween Masquerade for the grand-opening of the Grand Cultural Exposition at the Citadel Presidium, a completely custom addition to Mass Effect on my part. There is a new Council that isn't full of jerks, SPOILER.)**

**((Sidenote: Brace for slightly creepy beginning.))**

**October 29th GC*, 2185 (Normandy SR2) **  
*Gregorian calendar

Within the Normandy SR2, a new recruit was speaking with Jacob and Jane Shepard on the Normandy. A young Quarian woman in a purple envirosuit, her name was Tali'Zorah vas Neema. She was no stranger to the Shepards. She had aided them in the fight against Saren and his Geth two years prior, and encountered the two on Freedom's Progress. A risky mission to the planet of Haestrom and an encounter with Geth troopers had John Shepard in the Med-Bay, recovering from harsh wounds inflicted by a Colossus mech.

Dr. Chakwas was applying Medigel and a bandage to the wound as Kairee Antar, Garrus Vakarian, and Thane Krios stood watch. The latter was now donned in familiar White and Red at the urging of Alexander Clarke. Same style as his original clothing, but recolored.

"Damn, John, you took a pretty hard hit out there!" Garrus chuckled, putting a finger on his own scar in a teasing manner.

"Says he who took a missile to the face," John quipped, and Garrus stared at the floor in silence immediately after. "It's alright, Garrus," he added, "It'll all be worth it once Halloween comes 'round. I can't wait for a Holiday; God knows I've missed so many."

Kairee, Thane, and Garrus exchanged strange looks before Thane spoke.

"Forgive me my misunderstanding, but may I ask what this 'Halloween' is, and why is it important?" he asked slowly and politely.

"You've come to the right man," John said jokingly, sitting up with a wince and a hiss, "Halloween is an old Human holiday. Used to be a Pagan thing, you know, calling spirits and the like?" he continued, gesturing with his hands to emphasize spirits, said to be all around. "Though, a century or two ago, we started commercializing it, right? We ended up turning it into a fun occasion. People will dress up in costumes designed after famous or common characters of the time, and children would participate in 'Trick-Or-Treating', which is basically just going out in their costumes and receiving candies and other sweets from people in their neighborhoods."

Garrus scratched his head for a moment, "You mean to tell me, that people dedicate an occasion to summon dead people, and you turn it into a night where children get to play dress up and roam the streets alone for people going, 'Hey, Free Candy'?" Garrus asked, and Dr. Chakwas snickered as she pulled the bandage tight.

"Of course," John affirmed, "Though, it's not just that. A lot of people like to visit spooky places, decorated with a bunch of fantasy horror props. Alexander told me about this Haunted House on Eden Prime. Pretty horrible stuff, so I hear."

Thane scratched his chin for a moment, "So the great Alexander Clarke fears a child's attraction?" he chuckled in amusement, and John stared daggers at him.

"According to him, those under 20 years of age were forbidden to enter. It wasn't a bunch of Jump-Scare crap, like bad animatronics or anything. Stuff to mess with your head. Illusions, vids… silhouettes of torturing, beatings, recorded screams, blood and gore, simulated of course. No race was excluded when it came to acting or recording, so that truly everyone could feel the horror," John explained, and Kairee put a hand to her throat and gagged.

"I mean, I kill people for a living, but that's just dreadful," she said, shaking her head.

"100 credits say there were a few Human sadists who cheered for a tortured Turian," Garrus muttered, and with a sad sigh, John sent 100 credits to Garrus' Omnitool. Garrus accepted the credits, "sweat-dropping", and walked out of the room, muttering something under his breath.  
Kairee took a step back, eyes wide.

"I do not believe that the knowledge of this side of this 'Halloween' will invoke any desire to participate in the festivities on our parts, Shepard," Thane said, raising his hand gently. John ran his fingers over his buzz-cut hair and shook his head.

"You're right, I forgot, human traditions are relatively new on the Galactic scale," he replied with a smile. "Hey, it's all in good fun, right?" he added, and Kairee cracked a grin of agreement.

**Later that day… **

"Commander, you have an unread message at your terminal," Yeoman Kelly Chambers says as John steps up to the Galaxy Map. He thanks her and steps down to the terminal. Kelly moves aside with a salute as John waves and accesses his E-Mail.

_"Commander John Shepard," _the message read, _"In light of your recent reappearance, you and your party are cordially invited to the Grand Opening of the Cultural Exposition at the Presidium. A Masquerade Ball in celebration of the Human holiday "Halloween" will be hosted by Alliance Admiral and Councilor David Anderson. The theme is "Blast to The Past". Music from the early 2000s will be played, modified with auto-translation for those not fluent in Human Languages. For the sake of tradition, clothing appropriate to each species' time period that is equivalent to the Human Renaissance (1400s-1700s CE) is recommended, although early Industrial Period (1800s) themed clothing is acceptable. Masks will be provided, custom fit for different species. We are happy to welcome the Quarian designer Dani'Breizh vas Qwib-Qwib, who will be making Quarian and Volus envirosuits to match the theme of the Ball. Activities include a dancing and socialization. Speeches will be given in dedication of various topics, and as to not completely bore the guests, a Murder Mystery will be held throughout the dance, intertwining with the other events. We hope you find the time to attend, we are aware that you must have a busy schedule. For you, admission is free. Full Access to VIP will be given to you, your sister, and three friends, each, of your choice, as we cannot clutter the VIP Lounge. We hope to see you there." _

John read the message several times over, before downloading the message and invitation to his Omnitool, forwarding it to the Squad with an enthusiastic note.

Most of the team eagerly met in the Briefing Room, wanting more information. Of course, Grunt, Zaeed, and Jack were late.

"Ok, what is this about a "Mask-Cure-Raid" I keep hearing about? Grunt asked as his translator glitched.

"Masquerade; and we've been invited to the grand opening of the Cultural Expo on the Presidium," John announced, and a few people in the crowd clapped their hands enthusiastically.

"Why would we need a Cultural Expo? If you want to learn something go get an E-Book off your Omnitool," Grunt muttered.

"Remember, Shepard chose to focus the Human Fleet on Sovereign two years ago. The _Destiny Ascension _went down, and the original council was killed. We stepped in and recommended new councilors. I'm sure that this Expo is a project on the Brotherhood's part to bring the galactic races together," Alexander explained, looking Grunt in the eyes.

"As long as there is food, I'm there…" Grunt said dismissively, waving his hand and turning around, "But I am NOT dressing up!" he barked back.

Jack put a hand on her forehead, "Bah, I've never been into Black-Tie events. The Council can take the invite and cram it up their ***, John. I'm not going to go and prance around in a mask and dress!"

Zaeed smirked at these responses, "There was this one time I was at a Masquerade Ball. I was hittin' on this nice Asari girl. In comes a band of Blood Pack going after some deserter. I was the only one to walk away," he said, and a few distressed groans went through the room.

"Massanni give it up! We get it, you've been 'the only one to walk away' from every kind of conflict in the Galaxy!" Ashley scorned, recalling a time she was forced to sit and listen to a lecture on why it's a bad idea to fire an M-920 Cain backwards.

"Keep it up and I'll be the only one to walk away from this room," Zaeed threatened, and Ashley surrendered there, throwing her hands up in mock fear.

"Alright... Enough!" John said, stretching out his words for effect, "This is a Council invitation to an exclusive event, and it could be fun. All in favor of attending, may I see a show of hands?" he asked.

Tali'Zorah was, oddly, the first to throw her hand up, staring at John sweetly, though it was hard to tell because of the mask. Jane raised her arm up, and Garrus followed suit. Alexander Clarke and Kairee both raised each other's hands and smiled at the thought of going on an actual date. Miranda and Jacob lifted their arms and waved their fingers for emphasis: Jacob never really got to go anywhere on shore Leave and Miranda needed some parts for the Animus. Eleria T'Geya shyly put her hand up as high as her shoulder. Thane Krios looked around before clasping his hands together and nodding. Frederico Corado and Lora Ban imitated this gesture, wanting to be more like the Master Assassin. Thane looked over at the two and stared at their hands, thinking to himself about how "Imitation is the sincerest form of Flattery"

"Ah, a Masquerade Ball," Mordin Solus said, "Common form of classic human entertainment… Heard of them, but never once attended, I'll go," he added, crossing his arms. Jack rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said, putting her own arm in the air.

Kasumi Goto, the Master Thief, smirked under her hood and deactivated her cloak, revealing a raised hand, wanting to find something of value to "borrow" from the crowd.

Samara politely declined, saying she'd rather remain on the Normandy to Meditate in the Starboard Observation.

"It's settled, then. We're going to a masquerade!" John proclaimed, giving his first true smile for the first time in a while.

"You know that there is going to be dancing, right?" Frederico warned, and Jack snickered.

"Everyone knows you can't dance, Shepard," she said.

"Hey!" Jane cried out, and Jack gave her a look, smirking slyly.

"You're not that good, either."

**October 31st, 2185: The Citadel **  
The Normandy SR2 docks in the Citadel. The Crew filed out of the ship and split up to purchase the proper clothing.

John Shepard, Alexander Clarke, Kaidan Alenko, Garrus Vakarian, and Jacob Taylor were strolling down the Zakera wards, looking for a shop indicated by the brochures they held. "Take a left here?" Kaidan asked, pointing down at his map and then to the near left, down a hall with several clothing outlets. One of them had a large sign with a Tragedy-Comedy mask on it.

"Yeah, that looks like it," Jacob said, leaving the group and running ahead.

The rest of them caught up to Jacob, who was already introducing himself to the Hanar salesman behind the counter.

"I'm with the Commander Shepard. We received these pamphlets directing us to this store? Do you have any clothing from… _this _time period of Human History?" Jacob asked, pointing to an image of a Nobleman's tunic, and a long Ball Gown.

"This One has a wide selection of handmade garments and Masques. This One invites you to browse at your leisure," the Hanar replied, pointing a tentacle to the clothing racks and display cases. Kaidan wasted no time in glancing through the shelves and cases, admiring the masques.

"You know, it's practically been forever since Masquerade Balls were a thing…" he murmured as John came up behind him.

"When I was young, my mother went to them quite often. It was the only time the Alliance would allow fraternization on board their ships," he said, shrugging casually. Kaidan nodded with a smile and went back to browsing.

"Shepard?" Garrus called, and John turned to face the Turian, "Not to complain, but…" he said, holding up a blue-tinted Industrial era Tuxedo and glancing at the collar, "Can you explain to me how this would fit me?" he questioned, placing a hand on his carapace.

"This One understands your plight. This One believes there is a section of the outlet dedicated to your people close by, over there," The Hanar interjected, raising a pink tentacle and aiming to the left of Garrus.

"Thank you," Garrus said, setting the tuxedo back on the rack and wandering off.

Alexander Clarke casually strolled through the aisles, admiring the selection of Renaissance Tunics. A strong feeling of familiarity struck him as his eyes fell on a particular garment.

A tuxedo, looking like it belonged to a Southern Plantation owner from the mid 1800s, hung delicately on the rack. It lacked a tie and was properly folded at the collar, the undershirt was slightly off-white. To add a splash of exaggeration, eloquent designs were imprinted into the torso, laced in gold thread. The wrists had strange cuffs attached, with a slit on the inside. Alexander glanced down at his own clothing, in which a slit was cut away from the cuffs for his hidden blade. His eyes wandered back to the suit before him. He carefully removed it from the rack and eyed it suspiciously. A black shawl was included, draped around the shoulders, but it lacked the lacing. Closer inspection revealed that there was a hood attached to the shawl. A gold chain tied the shawl to clasps on the shoulders of the suit, the shawl itself was somewhat triangular on the back and the tip of the triangle was located just at the middle of the back.

Alexander eagerly snatched the suit up and returned to the Hanar for purchasing.

**Grand Cultural Expo, Citadel Presidium **  
The holographic sky overhead was dark, a full moon was lit and the entrance to the Expo was packed with paparazzi, all of them wanting interviews and photos of the VIPs.

A black, expensive Skycar flew in to the red carpet. The Paparazzi became anxious as the door opened and a leg was seen stepping out. Alexander Clarke exited the vehicle and held the door for another man, who was clad in a dark blue, patterned silk tunic. The sleeves were white like snow, with lacey wrists embroidered with gold thread. His pants were just as blue, and comically baggy, as was the style of the time. His mask was a simple one, being silver, lined with white fur, and only covering his eyes. A very short "beak" went over his nose.

John Shepard stepped out of the Skycar and cursed when he noticed a familiar face in the crowd, more on her later. Garrus Vakarian followed suit.

The Turian was currently wearing a long robe that closely resembled those worn by Legend Ezio Auditore in his early years, at a Carnival, however it was tailored to fit the Carapace around his neck, and there was no hood. He wore an ornate, jeweled mask that had an attached cloth around the eyes, much like the personification of Justice. This symbolized his days as Archangel, back on Omega.

Alexander reached back into the Skycar for his mask and slipped it on. It was golden, and it sparkled dimly. The actual mask was modeled after the classic "Comedy" masks, and covered his entire face, carefully circling his mouth and eyes, and there was a thin, black cloth where the eyes and mouth was, so that one could not see his eyes and lips.

The Assassin tossed his hood over his head and led the others down the carpet, only to be halted by a reporter, as other people from John's crew entered.

"Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani, Westerlund News," the reporter said, and John groaned, looking down at the ground.

"So, your big public debut, after leaving the Galaxy on its own for two years," Khalisah announced as her Camera Drone activated.

"I don't have time for this, Khalisah," John muttered.

"I do," she replied, "Rumor has it that you are currently working for the Terrorist black-ops organization Cerberus. Care to put it to rest, John?"

"No Comment," Alexander said, leaning into the Camera shot and speaking into it.

"I asked the Commander," Khalisah replied irritably, "First, you let the Council be killed during the Battle of the Citadel, then the new one opens up a Cultural Expo with emphasis on Humanity, and now the rumors about Cerberus. It makes perfect sense to me, Shepard. You may as well 'fess up, because it looks to me as if you plotted this intentionally!" Khalisah taunted, with a wide leer.

John shook his head. "For an investigative reporter, you seem to deal a whole lot with myths and rumors without using true evidence. Yeah, the Council died due to my decision, yeah, the new Council built the Expo. Humanity is a new species on the Galactic Scale, and the Turians, Asari, and Salarians have had plenty of time to get to know each other. Yes, the younger or less influential, no offense, races take precedence, as there is more to learn, less that is already known. The Galactic Cultural Expo at the Citadel Presidium is more than just a fairground for showing off. It is a district full of Open Records, where one can learn more about the world around him or her. Answers to questions they were too afraid to ask can be found here. Education is a vital part of life, because it provides the key to the door of understanding. I believe the new Council is wise for building this Expo, because it takes a huge step forwards to bringing us together as a Galaxy, by teaching our generation, and those before and after it, the truth about our neighbors," John spoke proudly, delivering his speech.

"And let me just add," Alexander said, ducking into the Camera, "Eat your Heart Out, Kurt Rivens!*" he announced, and the Camera Drone turned to capture the magnificence of the entrance to the Expo.

Khalisah was left speechless, as she tried to find the right words to retaliate with.

**((*Kurt Rivens is an Author in 2185 who published a book on why interaction with other species is "inherently a bad idea", because of disease, disagreement, cultural differences, and copycatting. He vaguely referred to the Normandy in a hilariously weak attempt to make his point about Humans taking ideas from the Turians and then not having to figure stuff out on their own.))**

"You win this round, Shepard…" she muttered, leaving the three alone. They proceeded to enter the Expo, to see the Grand Plaza. A Fountain was placed in the center of the Plaza, and signs around that would direct people to the museums and areas modeled after the specific culture. Several C-Sec officers stood watch and instructed people to head to the Human exhibit. Following these directions, The Crew of the Normandy beheld the Great Hall, modeled after a Renaissance Italian Ballroom. People of all species were dressed in exquisite gowns and tunics, disguised by comical and/or beautiful masques. Garrus marveled at the grandeur of the Ballroom, looking up and around at the chandeliers.

"Wow, talk about a blast to the past…" Alexander murmured. Jacob Taylor had finally caught up with them, and he leaned in,

"You're gonna be doing a lot more past-blasting after the Ball." He whispered. He was referring to the Animus 5.7, but right now this was not a concern.

As soon as all the guests arrived, the DJ made himself known. A Volus, dressed in a fantastic envirosuit embroidered in silvery fabric, with a Nobleman's beret on top of his normal mask. It took no time at all to set up the "turntable", and, loading up a Computer, announced that he was ready for requests.

"Play some Bootyherax!*" one guest cried out, "Or maybe some Blue Giants!" he added.

The DJ got back on his microphone, "-Hhkkt-, my apologies, but we are only, -Hhkkt-, playing classics from Human Culture. -Hhkkt-, music from the early 2000s. We have taken the liberty of -Hhkkt- auto-translating the lyrics," he stated, and the crowd fell silent. "Let's start the night off with something danceable then!" a human in the crowd shouted, and The DJ pointed to her approvingly, before playing Lindsey Stirling's "Elements"

**((*You think I'm joking about "Bootyherax" don't you? Check the Description. I'll link the Wiki Page.))**

"-Hhkkt-, enjoy tonight's 'blast to the past'!" the DJ said, before walking back behind his computer.

John Shepard began to nod, tapping his foot to the beat as the song opened.

"Not half bad," Jacob Taylor said, beginning to dance by himself. He was dressed in an industrial tuxedo as well, only not as ornate as Alexander's. He had a masque that resembled a Medieval Doctor's, with the long nose-beak protruding from it.

On the other end of the ballroom, Kairee Antar was dancing alone, trying to look over the crowd to find Alexander as the beat picked up. She bumped into a guest wearing a green noblewoman's gown and a feathered, glittering masque.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she said, turning to Kairee.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to find someone," she replied, apologetically. Alexander was now standing next to the Punch Bowls, overlooking a bowl filled with a green alcoholic liquid. It was strong enough to make his nose sting, and he deduced that the liquid was Ryncol, Krogan liquor.

The woman and two of her human friends spotted Alexander hanging out by the Punch Bowls.

"Hey, do any of you know who that guy is?" the woman in green asked her friend in blue.

"No idea, but my, he looks dashing…" she replied, putting a hand where her heart would be, as she admired Alexander's tuxedo.

The woman in green's smile dropped as she turned her head towards Kairee antagonistically, leering in disgust. "Not like you have a chance with him, anyways," she snickered pompously, and Kairee frowned sadly. "Oh don't feel bad, he probably isn't into skull-faces like you, anyways," the woman in green added cheerfully, using the racial slur for Turians. Kairee's fist clenched.

The song slowly changed to Jennifer Lopez's "Live it Up", featuring Pitbull.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go introduce myself," the woman in green said, waving in mock friendliness to Kairee before walking off in an arrogant strut.

Tali'Zorah had been standing by when the human had insulted Kairee, and she slowly approached. The Quarian was wearing a deep purple ball gown, ruffled at the wrists and long skirt that was too wide or awkward. She wore a light indigo, silk shawl over her head like a hood over her normal mask. Her legs, arms, and hands were still protected by an envirosuit "Bosh'tet…" she swore, shaking her head and placing a hand on Kairee's shoulder. "I'm so sorry that some people are too stupid to realize this is a place for racial tolerance…" she said, and Kairee shuffled uncomfortably in place, looking down at the "sandals" she wore, really bands of black cloth to cover her Turian feet.

The woman in green approached Alexander and smiled warmly, "Hi, the name's Alicia," she introduced herself, looking over at the punch and taking a cup.

Alexander smiled back and reached for a glass, "Alexander," he said, pointing to himself.

"So, I was wondering if you would care to dance with me?" she asked, twirling her hair.

Alexander ladled a weakly alcoholic drink into his glass. "Umm…" he said, considering the offer as the song stopped abruptly.

"-Hhkkt-, I understand that it is a bit early into the, -Hhkkt-, Night, however, I would like to announce that, -Hhkkt-, we are going to do something special. -Hhkkt-, I am going to shine the spotlight down on, -Hhkkt-, one guest here in the ballroom, -Hhkkt-, and they will get to choose a partner to dance with. -Hhkkt-, they will have the center of the floor," the DJ declared, preparing the next song and ordering a spotlight to move around the room, passing over multiple people. The DJ took notice of Alexander and Alicia, and directed the spotlight to Alexander, where it stopped.

"-Hhkkt-, sir, you have the honor of having this dance with anyone you desire," the DJ announced, expecting Alex to request a dance with Alicia. Alexander lifted his arm over his eyes to block the bright Spotlight.

Immediately, Alicia smiled and offered her hand to Alexander. Alex was looking around the room at the Asari and human women who wanted to dance with him. A few human _men _were trying to make their presence known as well. He stood on his toes, trying to see over the crowd, and his eyes fell upon someone…

A Turian woman, dressed in a stunning red robe, with golden embroidery and patterns. A Headband was worn over her short fringes, and a translucent, silky shawl was around her carapace. A Red cloth was draped over her left thigh; covering was missed by the robes, tied tightly by a golden sash around her waist. She wore a sparkling gold mask with small wings on the sides. The mask covered only her eyes, and colorful, feathery material lined the top corners of the mask around the wings.

Alexander smiled proudly, not paying Alicia any mind. He noticed her depressed, silent stare, which was directed at Alicia. Looking down at Alicia's extended hand and desperate face he smirked and placed his cup in her hand rather tactlessly, before walking in the Turian's direction. Parting the crowd as the instrumental intro to the song played, he reached his hand out to her, and somehow knew what to say.

"Let me be your hero…" he whispered, as the song said the exact same thing, which made Alex's face warp in confusion at the unintended "jinx!" moment. Kairee smirked at Alicia and her friends victoriously, while delicately placing her three-fingered hand into Alexander's five-fingered hand. She stepped through the crowd as they walked out to the center of the ballroom, all eyes were on them.

The song was gentle, and slow… _"Would you dance… if I asked you to dance? Would you run… and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me cryin'… would you save my soul… tonight?" _

Alexander decided to play dumb at this point, considering they were wearing masques. "So, what's a Turian like you doing in a place like this?" he asked, his body pressed against hers, his arms around her waist. Kairee grinned, receiving the message and putting her arms around his waist. They began to sidestep lightly to the music, moving in circles and squares on the floor.

"I could ask you a similar question," she replied.

"The name's Alexander Clarke," he said.

Kairee moved her hands up Alex's back and continued the dance. "Kairee Antar," she introduced herself.

_"Oh, Would you tremble… if I touched your lips? Would you laugh, oh please tell me this," _the song played, and Alexander quietly murmured the lyrics back to Kairee in case the song's Auto-Translation failed.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman…" Alexander whispered to Kairee, and she rolled her eyes. "Is that supposed to melt a woman's heart?" she asked.

"Not really," Alexander replied, beginning to sing with the music.

"Now would you die… for the one you love? Hold me in your arms, tonight…" he crooned, spinning Kairee slowly and gracefully. She smiled excitedly and stepped closer against him. The music began to pick up as the two waltzed around, enjoying each other's company.

"But I guess this dance might…" Alexander said as Kairee raised a hand up to his shoulder.

"So, why a Turian, when any one of all the Asari or Humans in this room could have been yours tonight?" Kairee asked.

"In my eyes, you stood out in the crowd… let me just say, I felt like time slowed down as I laid eyes on you," Alexander answered.

_"Oh, would you swear… that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?" _the song continued, and Alexander and Kairee both began to ponder the same questions. Here they were, a Male Human, and a Female Turian, slow-dancing to a practically ancient song by a long-dead artist, in the center of a Venetian Ball-Room, in front of dozens of onlookers.

"I don't caarree, yooouu're here, tonight…" Alexander followed, dismissing his doubts, stroking Kairee's mandible with his index finger. The music picked up, becoming more energetic and loud, as the two began twirling and moving their legs to the melody.

"You're a pretty good dancer," Kairee commented, and Alexander nodded as she spun once more.

"Not too bad yourself, milady," he replied, as the music played on and became louder as Kairee leaned back, supported by Alexander's arms, before standing back up, circling Alexander as they danced some more.

The music began to slow, and the gap between the two lovers was closed as Alex and Kairee wrapped their arms around each other.

_"An' I, can, be… your heeerrroooo…"_ they said in unison. Kairee reached slowly upwards to Alexander's masque, lifting it up under his hood, revealing his mouth. Alexander did the same as they closed their eyes, their heads drifted closer together as the song finally winded down. Alexander put a knuckle softly against her chin, lifting her head into the kiss; her hands were cupped against his cheeks. His lips connected with her mouth, and time seemed to stop around them. Their first true kiss was to be one of their most passionate.

The crowd took notice of this and was bewildered by this rare occurrence. Most Humans and Turians normally wouldn't even consider each other friends, let alone lovers!  
Amidst the onlookers was Jane Shepard, who began clapping slowly. Next to her, Garrus Vakarian joined in. The Applause spread like wildfire throughout the crowd.  
Alicia, in defeat, took a swig of the drink Alex had dropped in her hand at the beginning and pouted.

Kairee broke the kiss finally, and the two touched foreheads, looking at their feet. "I love you," Alexander whispered in a deeply meaningful tone.

"I love you too, Alex," she finally replied, in a bit of a half-sob. For the first time in years, she felt truly loved, and all of the memories came flooding back to her. The death of her father, her disownment, and the events of Oma Ker, all lashed out at her, inspiring disbelief. But a single look into Alexander's bright, icy blue eyes dispelled all that worry. This was who she wanted to be with.

"Hell if I know how we're going to make this work…" Alexander chuckled, kissing Kairee's nose.

"Honey, we're Assassins, we can make jumping off skyscrapers work," Kairee quipped in a mock serious tone.

Alexander smiled and shook his head. "You're right, I'm sure we can make a Human-Turian baby work." he murmured, nuzzling her "cheek", and Kairee blushed fiercely, eyes widened.

"What?" she asked in astonishment.

"I'm messing with you," he replied, planting a kiss on her neck.

"You've been spending too much time with Joker," Kairee said, rolling her eyes and walking off the dance floor with Alexander.

In the crowd, Tali'Zorah finally found John Shepard, speaking with the Bouncer for the VIP lounge, a large Elcor with a "menacing" stare.

"John, what's going on?" Tali asked, tapping John's shoulder.

"With Indignant Sarcasm: This man claims he's the long-dead Commander Shepard. Matter-Of-Factly: I highly doubt a man can return from the dead," the Elcor said, prefixing his sentences, as his species were only capable of a deep, ponderous monotone in their physical voice.

Tali frowned under her mask. "With Seriousness: He is Commander John Shepard. Humorously yet Irritated: You are an Idiot…" Tali said, mimicking the Elcor's monotone. John lifted his mask for the Elcor to see.

"In Amusement: You're lacking the nose scar," he stated, and John put a finger on the bridge of his nose. The little Pyjak was right!

"Look, I have my invitation to the VIP lounge right here!" John cried, opening his Omnitool. The Elcor attempted to scoff, and he stepped aside, slowly. John took Tali's hand and the two entered the VIP lounge. To their surprise, Alexander and Kairee were already inside. They had snuck in while John was distracting the bouncer.

Alexander was chatting with Jane and Garrus about recent events, and Kairee was sitting on his lap, snuggled against him affectionately, her arms wrapped around his neck. "John," greeted Garrus, who had an arm around Jane's shoulder casually, really it was just on the backrest of the sofa.

And the biggest shocker: The Council was in the room, along with an unfamiliar Asari draped in fluffy, white and red robes of fine material. Her hood was down and one could notice her face paint. The Pattern was eerily similar to a symbol shown on the entrance to the Citadel Assassin Bureau. Two guards were posted at the entrance, wearing White and Red Levantines.*

**(*Instead of continuing to say, "Combat Robes like Altair's", I'm going to call the Medieval Combat Robes, "Levantines" after the Levantine chapter of the Brotherhood that Altair belonged to)**

"Keelah… Who are these people?" Tali asked, moving closer to John for protection. "Friends, I think…" John murmured in reply, eyeing one of the guards, who simply nodded in his direction and faced forwards again.

"You are the Commander John?" the Asari in the fluffy robes inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and may I ask who you are?" John responded, and the Asari grinned.

"I am Ayana T'Lona, Master Assassin and leader of the Citadel Chapter of the Assassin's Brotherhood. Charmed," she said, "We were just discussing the mission. I see you've recruited many a friendly face, and occasionally the familiar face."

John and Tali took a seat on an ottoman before the two sofas. "That we have, Miss T'Lona."

"We're lucky to have you and your sister on our side," said Ayana in gratitude. "Commander, actually, I have a proposal for you," she added, signaling John to hold his thought. "It would be a great honor if you would join the Brotherhood, officially," she stated, and John was taken aback.

"I thought I already was an Assassin?" he asked, "But if there is something I have to do, I'll do it. As long as I don't have to commit some kind of ritual murder or sacrifice, I'm fine with whatever rite the Brotherhood does."

Ayana chuckled and stood up, activating her Omnitool, which shined a bright red. John stood and activated his Omnitool at her urging. A small circle appeared above the palm of Ayana's hand, with the Insignia in the center. She waved her hand over John's Omnitool, and it began to fizzle, as the Identification Code was being rewritten. The Omnitool slowly changed from its bright Orange, to a pure white, and a red Assassin Insignia appeared on a Holoscreen, spinning around at a leisurely rate.

"This will identify you as an Assassin, though one would have to receive the sacrament of Mastery to be identified as a fully trained Brother or Sister," Ayana disclaimed, lowering her arm and letting the Omnitool fade. She removed a glove and revealed a dark burn scar at the base of her right ring finger. John played around with his own Omnitool for a moment, viewing his now vanished search history, and finding a few notes on The Brotherhood in his memo app.

"Laa Shay'a Waqi'un Moutlaq Bale Kouloun Moumkine," Ayana recited.

"Lay… Shy Ah… um… Moot Lock… Bail… Koo Loon… Moon… keen?" John said, fumbling with the Arabic pronunciations, scratching his head.

"Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted," translated Jane, and John put his hand to his forehead.

"My apologies, Master T'Lona," he sighed. Butchering the Maxim like that was pretty impressive, considering whom he was, who she was, and that they both had translators on.

Ayana simply nodded with an innocent smile and sat back down.

John took a look at the Council and saluted.

The members of this council were obviously Assassin-Aligned.  
**Asari Councilor: Cyla Tremis  
Turian Councilor: Galian Jorus  
Salarian Councilor: Tezak Adas**

And to John's immense shock, next to Councilor Galian was none other than Admiral David Anderson.

"Anderson?" John exclaimed, and the Admiral nodded his head with a proud grin.

"In the Flesh," he chuckled, standing up and opening his arms. John gave his old friend and superior a firm hug before stepping back.

Admiral, now Councilor Anderson, thanks to the Shepard's recommendation two years ago after the Battle of the Citadel, was wearing Levantines, like most Assassins would only his were embroidered along the sleeves and bottom half. His mask was removed, but John could see it lying next to him on the couch. It was red, and would cover his eyes with thin cloth. The borders were glittery, though it wasn't that cheap glitter that rubs off easily.

"Interesting Choice of mask, Shepard," Anderson commented, gesturing to John's own mask. "What made you want to come to the Ball? Last time I checked, you weren't a dancer," he asked, tilting his head. John scratched the back of his neck.

"I thought it would be fun, I guess. It wasn't for me, it was for the crew. They deserve time to themselves. I would like to thank you for the opportunity," John explained gratefully.

Anderson shook his head and looked to Councilor Galian, "It wasn't I who invited you. The Council wanted you to attend," he disclaimed, and John began laughing.

"Ah yes, 'The Council actually likes me'," John said, making air quotes with his fingers, "We've already dismissed that claim."

Galian chuckled and pointed at John, shaking his hand. "Something tells me that Sparatus would do that," he said, leaning back.

"Rumor had it he also had a mistress," John replied, and Galian's eyes went wide.

"Are you kidding me?!" he asked, his mouth parting in shock.

"Typical Templar," Alexander commented from the side of the conversation, "Fact: Cesare Borgia had an incestuous relationship with his sister, Lucrezia, who also had a fling with her father, the _Pope_ of the Roman Catholic Church. Cesare fathered 11 illegitimate children, and was himself the illegitimate child of a Templar Leader. Legend Ezio Auditore later killed him in Spain. This was, of course, after Cesare killed his father, the Pope, with a poisonous apple that his father had meant for him, physically beat his sister, and denounced their relationship in the most insensitive fashion," Alex lectured, and Councilor Cyla's face contorted in disgust.

"Then I am proud to be on the side that I am on," she muttered.

Alexander chuckled and nodded, "We're lucky to have you as Councilor, then."

Garrus and Jane had been silent up until this point, and Garrus decided to join in the conversation. "So, I heard that you all would be giving Speeches tonight?" he inquired.

"Ah, yeah, we were going to dedicate the Expo, commemorate John's apparent return from the grave," Councilor Tezak replied, leaning forwards, "John, would you like to deliver a speech when they call us up?" he asked.

"Well, the whole Galaxy will probably be watching. I shouldn't let them down. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Suggestions for…" Master Ayana repeated.

"Suggestions for something to say," John clarified, and Ayana nodded slowly, in realization.

"Just wing it! You're John Shepard!" Alexander recommended.

John rolled his eyes at the human Assassin.

The song currently playing was "Clarity" by Zedd ft. Foxes.

"Alright, it's getting around that time," Councilor Cyla mentioned, and the entire Council stood. "David Anderson will be giving the first speech for the Council. Master T'Lona was the one who donated most of the credits needed to fund this project. She will give a speech as well. John, if you would like to join us, let me know," Councilor Cyla added, and they started off.

Ayana T'Lona left the VIP Lounge after them, leaving John and Tali to sit with their friends.

"Well that went well," John said, still a bit confused about the overall kindly nature of this Council.

"Indeed it did," Alexander said, looking up at John. Kairee was now lying down in his lap, reaching up and messing with his masque mischievously.

At that, John grinned and followed the Council to deliver their speeches, and Tali, Garrus, and Jane did the same. This left Alexander and Kairee to enjoy each other's company.

"I love you," Alexander said, looking down at Kairee.

"I love you too," she replied, knocking Alex's mask off of his face with a giggle.


End file.
